Sully Mathis
(raider) |refid = (raider) |footer = Sully as a raider }} Sully Mathis is a disguised raider boss scouting out locations north of Concord to claim for his gang in 2287. Background Sully rolls with a local band of raiders operating in the outskirts of the city of Concord. He was sent out by his cohorts to scout out nearby sites in the local region. Searching for a defensible location that was easy to fortify, Mathis was out to find a location that his gang could periodically arrive to claim as their own turf, transforming it into a stronghold. Eventually, the raider set his sights upon a local quarry long since abandoned following the Great War. The Thicket Excavations quarry, located northeast of Concord, was considered a perfect spot for potential settlement, as it was easily defensible.Sully's journal Due to the fact that the site was located adjacent to a roadway commonly trafficked by trade caravans, Sully's gang could potentially bag some easy loot by sacking traders that passed through.Sully's journal He set up camp in a trailer at the site and started work to reclaim the area. The equipment down in the quarry was in almost working condition, even after over 200 years of neglect and exposure to the elements. Sully was able to loosen some of the rusty components in the machinery with only a few strikes from a sledgehammer.Sully's journal The flooding in the quarry proved a tougher challenge to overcome however, due to Sully's suspicions about the strange noises coming from the mine shaft. He has managed to mend the drainage pumps, but has been unwilling to activate them in order to drain the water in the quarry, due to the suspicious activity in the mines. In order to activate the drainage pumps to flush out the waters flooding the quarry and exterminate the monsters, Sully Mathis has stashed his raider garb and disguised himself as a wasteland traveler who has discovered a location ideal for founding a new community, and is seeking outside assistance to help him claim the site. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Pull the Plug: Sully asks the Sole Survivor to fix the pipes at the bottom of the irradiated lake. Once done, the Sole Survivor has to start the pump and fight off some mirelurks with Sully. Inventory Notes If the steps to drain the quarry are completed and Sully is killed before the change takes effect, he will be replaced with a generic raider of comparable level at the bottom of the quarry. Appearances Sully Mathis appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Sully's name could possibly be a reference to a villain from the 80s Action movie "Commando" where the character meets his demise at the bottom of a rock quarry. Bugs When Thicket Excavations becomes a raider base, Sully may spawn naked or without a visible body at all, rather than wearing the cage armor in his inventory. * On PC, this can be remedied by using the console commands "disable" then "enable" on him; might take a few tries. Gallery Fo4 Sully Mathis Raider.jpg|Sully Mathis as a raider Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 raiders Category:Concord characters ru:Салли Мэтис uk:Саллі Метіс